1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device in which electroluminescence (EL) elements, organic EL elements, or other light-emitting elements that are self-emitting type display elements are mounted.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a display device including an organic EL display device, a light-emitting element is formed of a pixel electrode individually disposed in each of pixels, a common electrode disposed on the upper side of the pixel electrode so as to be common to the pixels, and a light-emitting layer interposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode.
In JP 2009-094347 A, it is described to realize a top-emission type organic EL display device in which a voltage drop of an upper electrode is prevented and the luminance of a screen is uniform.
For the common electrode of a light-emitting display device, it is conceivable that the thickness of the common electrode is increased to achieve its lower resistance, and thus the occurrence of shading or a drive voltage is reduced.
However, the increased thickness of the common electrode causes internal stress, so that a crack is likely to occur in the common electrode or the light-emitting layer. Moreover, the time for a deposition step is increased, so that damage to the light-emitting layer or the like may be increased.